


I Do Not Even Know Your Name

by JetGirl1832, tomatopudding



Series: The Hamilton Family Album [70]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Cute, English as a second language, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Japan, study abroad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 05:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10690401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetGirl1832/pseuds/JetGirl1832, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: Jamie is away from home doing a study abroad program teaching ESL, and while away he has an encounter with someone who just might shake things up in his life a bit.





	I Do Not Even Know Your Name

Jamie loved teaching ESL. Okay, so it was definitely difficult being so far away from the family--and you couldn't really get much further away from New York than Japan--but the experience was amazing and overall his kids had been very good. Except, that is, for the high school age students. He definitely enjoyed teaching the younger ones better. The older kids just weren't as interested in general conversational terms. They wanted to know swear words more than anything else. Jamie had gotten a big lecture from the school principal about such things early in the school year but he hadn't had to deal with it until now.

His biggest issue were with most of the girls in his class, in the halls and in the classroom he'd see them pointing at him and giggling. It wasn't until one day when he'd assigned a group project and walked past their table that he'd discovered exactly what they'd been talking about.

Jamie had been discouraged from revealing to his students just how much Japanese he really knew. If the kids realized that he was fluent in their own language, they would be too tempted to just speak to him in Japanese instead of practicing their English. So he often got insight to what students were thinking by listening to them converse in their native language.    
  
These girls were giggling and chattering away under their breathes. Jamie was about to scold them and request that they work on their project when he heard their words.    
  
"I can't concentrate with him around," Ai was saying.    
  
"I know," sighed Naoko, "he's just so dreamy."   
  
The sidelong glances they gave him assured that Jamie knew exactly who they were talking about.

Jamie held back a sigh and continued to walk past, of all the problems he could have he supposed he should be thankful. Although he couldn't help but think that his mother never had this problem... But she taught elementary school so...   
  
The bell rang and his students filed out of the classroom, Jamie looked at his watch, grabbed his bag and made his way to the teacher's lounge.   
  
Jamie was proud to say that he was completely fluent in six languages and was working on a seventh, which allowed him the comfort of complaining to himself without worrying about being understood and overheard. He took advantage of this fact now.    
  
_"I can't believe this,"_ he grumbled in Spanish, barely sparing a glance at the young woman sitting in the corner of the room reading, _"Is it really that difficult to pay attention for a couple hours? I mean, okay I know that objectively I'm an attractive person but I'm their teacher! Those girls..."_ _   
_   
"I don't blame them."   
  
Jamie started and looked to the young woman, who had spoken in English. He vaguely recognized her from the ELS induction meeting. Her book, which he could now see was a short story collection, was held open in one hand with the other hand propping her chin.    
  
"What?"     
  
_"The girls,"_ she said, closing the book carefully and standing up to walk over to him. _"I mean,"_ she them continued in flawless Spanish, _"you_ __**are** pretty cute."

Jamie's face flushed bright red, "I uhhh... You speak Spanish?"

"So it would seem," she teased.    
  
Before he could question her further, the class bell rang. Jamie had this next period off, but obviously she didn't because she smiled at him and made her way to the door of the teacher's lounge.    
  
"See you around, Mr. Cute," she said.    
  
"Wait!" Jamie called, but the door had clicked shut, "I don't even know your name."

For the next week Jamie kept seeing the mysterious girl almost everywhere he went, yet he never worked up the courage to talk to her. What annoyed him most of all was not knowing her name.

Finally, after days of catching glimpses, he found himself in the teacher's lounge at the same time as her. She was reading again, sitting in a chair and munching on an apple as she did so.    
  
"We meet again," Jamie said, standing in front of her.    
  
She looked up from her book and smiled when she saw him.    
  
"Mr. Cute," she greeted, "And how are your various admirers?"   
  
"Jamie. My name is Jamie," he said instead of replying to the question.

The girl smiled back, "That's a nice name."   
  
Jamie began to blush, "So what's your name?"   
  
"Marisol," she replied.

  
"Where are you from?" he asked, sitting in the chair beside her.    
  
Marisol looked him up and down, the same sly smile still on her face, "Puerto Rico."   
  
"Me too! Well, kind of," Jamie laughed, "My dad is part Puerto Rican."   
  
"Oh, and what's the other part?" Marisol asked.   
  
"That's a really long story," Jamie chuckled thinking how insane his own heritage was not even just on his father's side.   
  
"Maybe you can tell me over dinner this weekend," suggested Marisol.    
  
Jamie blinked.    
  
"Are you asking me out on a date?" he asked, "Because I'm pretty sure that's my line."   
  
"Silly social conventions," Marisol said with a shrug.    
  
Jamie began to smile brightly, "Yeah who needs them."   
  
"So is that a yes?" Marisol prodded.   
  
"Could be," Jamie replied, leaning in, "if you don't mind just going to the ramen shop behind campus. This job doesn't exactly keep us flush."   
  
"It just so happens that ramen is my favorite," Marisol said with a grin.    
  
"Good," Jamie replied, "so it's a date."   
  
"It is," Marisol confirmed.   
  



End file.
